You're so Despicable
by DreamersIncorporated333
Summary: What happens when Vector, El Macho, and other Despicable Me characters find their own special person to love? Things go crazy, obvious. welcome to these love stores with Vector, El Macho, and even Dave.
1. Family Time

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

It was already a week after Lucy and Gru had gotten married. Lucy was still trying to find out how to adjust to her new life. Lucy woke up and went down stairs and started making breakfast. Agnes heard her and went to go see what was going on.

Lucy saw her and smiled. "Good morning, Agnes!"

"Good morning ...Lucy..." She said awkwardly

"So, how are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm really good!"

Lucy smiled "That's great."

"Umm... My tooth's loose!"

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah, Gru was trying to get it out yesterday, but it just started bleeding everywhere."

"Oh, it must not be ready to come out yet then, but it will fall out soon." Lucy said.

", But it hurts so bad..." Agnes complained.

"Do you want an ice pack to put on it?" Lucy asked.

Agnes sat there in thought before nodding.

"Okay." Lucy said as she got an ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to her. "There you go, sweetie."

"Thanks..." She said, awkwardly as she walked out of the room.

Lucy went back to making breakfast until moments later, Gru fell down the stairs.

"Gru!" Lucy said and ran to him" Are you okay?"

"I don't know... Owwwww..." He groaned while Agnes, Edith, and Margo came down with wooden swords in hand," Edith did it!" Agnes and Margo claimed.

"Hey, you two helped me!" Edith said.

Agnes and Margo gave her their swords and slowly scooted away from her.

Edith rolled her eyes. "So much for sticking together guys."

Margo shrugged her shoulders while Agnes tried not to laugh. Edith just sighed in annoyance. Lucy helped Gru stand up before Gru took one of the swords and playfully hit them with it.

"Hey!" Edith laughed as she playfully hit him back with her sword.

Agnes turned to Margo and hit her with it as they went down the hall. Edith playfully hit Gru and Agnes. Gru looked at Lucy and mouthed 'help me'. Lucy smiled and went over and took the sword from Gru and started to playfully hit the girls with it. Margo laughed. Edith kept playfully hitting anyone with the sword. Margo continued laughing and tripped over Edith. Edith laughed.

Gru looked at them jokingly," Ok guys, now go upstairs and put on your clothes or me and Lucy will have to start making out in front of you."

"We're going!" Edith yelled as she ran upstairs.

Agnes and Margo followed closely behind as Margo covered her hands over her eyes.


	2. Down The Stairs

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

Lucy laughed. "Nice one, Gru."

"It worked." He shrugged.

"True." Lucy said as Agnes, Margo, and Edith came down the stairs fully clothed.

"Okay, breakfast is ready." Lucy said.

"Ok," Margo said, taking her younger sisters' hands and went to the table and sat down.

Lucy gave everyone their breakfast as they all started eating in complete silence. Soon Edith was done eating so she took her plate to the sink and ran upstairs.

Agnes turned to Lucy," Is she ok?"

"I think so." Lucy said.

"Then why'd she just run off like that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe someone should go check on her."

"I'll go." Gru offered, standing up and went upstairs to where Edith was," Hey, Edith, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Edith said.

"You just ran off there. Without saying anything."

"Um... I had to use the bathroom."

He looked at her skeptically," Right..."

"What?" Edith asked.

"Agnes was worried about you."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Ok, Edith. Sorry, I can be a little over-protective at times."

"It's okay, dad."

Gru hugged her and went back downstairs and kissed Lucy on the cheek," She's fine."

Lucy smiled "That's good."

"Yeah. Agnes, she's fine. She just-"Gru asked before turning around and realized they weren't there anymore," Where'd they go?"

"Living room to watch TV." Lucy told him.

"So we're alone...?"

"Yes." Lucy said.

Gru smiled at her and Lucy smiled back.

Edith came downstairs, riding in a laundry basket. "Wee!"

Gru looked at her, confused," What are you doing...?"

"I'm riding down the stairs in a laundry basket, why?"

"Who... Who told you, you could do that?"

"Um... Dave!" Edith said.

Dave was walking by at the time. "Whaaaaat?"

"What did I tell you about letting the girls ride the laundry basket down the stairs?" Gru asked.

"Al Pooka." Dave said.

"Then who did?"

"Al tea dalba."

"Edith?" Gru called," Who REALLY allowed you to do that?"

"No one, I allowed myself." Edith said.

Gru stared at Edith, blankly," Fine, fine, but from now on ask me or Lucy first."

"Okay, okay I will."

"Good."

Edith went to the living room with her sisters.


	3. Unicorn Babies

"Children." He said shaking his head, as he snickered.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah they can be quite the handful, can't they?"

Gru looked at her, pointedly," WE AREN'T HAVING ANY!"

Lucy laughed. "Okay, we won't."

"I mean unless you wan- NO WE AREN'T!"

Lucy laughed again. "Okay"

Gru looked at her, skeptically.

"What?"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"What? No! Pfft! Where would you get that idea?"

"I know, I know. I was just kidding with you."

"Oh okay." Lucy said.

"Like you'd be pregnant."

"Yeah, I know, that's crazy." Lucy said.

"Exactly." He said, getting up.

"Yeah." Lucy laughed, awkwardly.

Gru left the room, leaving Lucy alone.

Lucy sighed, sadly. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

Agnes heard her," What?"

Lucy saw Agnes. "Oh, it's nothing, Agnes, no need to worry."

Agnes just sat there, waiting as she refused to leave.

"Agnes, seriously, everything's fine."

Agnes gave her the puppy dog face.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. It's just that... I'm not feeling good right now but don't worry, I'll be fine." Lucy said, hoping she'd believe her.

Agnes tried even harder on the puppy dog face.

"Agnes, I really am not feeling good."

Agnes did it so hard, it hurt.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Gru, okay?"

"Umm... Ok..." She said, confused.

"Okay, the truth is that I'm going to have a baby."

"Who's giving it to you?"

"Um... a unicorn!'

"A unicorn's giving you a unicorn baby? Won't the unicorn miss it?"

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

"The unicorn is giving me a baby person not a unicorn."

"How'd she get a baby person? Why is she giving it to you?"

"Um... she's getting from. ... The sky! She's giving it to me because she thinks I'd be a good mother, I guess."

"Why is there a baby in the sky?"

"Because that's where babies come from."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yep, but remember this is top secret, just between you and me, okay?"

"Why? This seems amazing!"

"I know but I...I want it to be a surprise."

"Can't I tell Edith and Margo?"

"Umm... Let's just keep this between you and me, okay?"

"Ok!"

"Okay, good, now go play, okay?"

"Ok!" Agnes said, running off.

Lucy sighed again, trying to decide what to do.

Gru stood in the doorway, his eyes wide.


	4. Lucy's Pregnant ? ! ? !

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

Lucy saw him. "Um... Gru! ...how... how long have you been standing there!?"

"Long enough," He shrugged.

"So... you heard?" Lucy asked, nervously.

"That Margo failed her science class? Yeah, I heard."

"Really? That's all you heard?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you freaking out? MARGO FAILED a class."

"So, you didn't hear what I just said to Agnes?"

"All I heard was you said something about playing and then this really LOUD ok so I thought you'd wanna know about Margo."

"Oh." Lucy sighed in relief, happy he didn't hear her.

"What were you and Agnes talking about...?"

"Nothing!" Lucy said.

"You were talking about nothing?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, then... I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back in like 20 minutes."

"Okay, Gru."

-5 MINUTES LATER-

Gru passed out and Lucy ran to him. "Gru! Wake up!"

Gru woke up.

"Are you okay!?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah... I think."

"Then why did you pass out?"

"Um... No reason..." he said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, so you're sure you're okay?"

"Sure..." He said, laughing nervously.

"Ok...good..." Lucy laughed nervously, having a feeling he knew.

"Yeah..." He said, laughing nervously.

"Okay... I'm gonna go for a walk!" Lucy said as she ran out of the house.

Gru passed out again.

Lucy walked down the street and sighed.

Gru laid there on the floor until Edith walked by and saw Gru. "Gru! Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Why? What happened?"

"I think Lucy's pregnant."


	5. I'm Here For You

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

"What!? Why do you think that!?" Edith asked, surprised.

"Umm... Magic..." He said, awkwardly.

"Magic?" Edith asked, confused.

"Yes, magic."

"Okay..."

"Edith? Can you go play in the mud out back? I need to go talk to Lucy."

"Sure!" Edith said as she ran out back. Gru got up and left the house. Lucy was at the park, sitting on a bench, thinking to herself. Gru turned on his ear/speaker thingy because they forgot to turn them in.

Lucy sighed. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

"Tell me, talk to me, stop avoiding me." Gru said as if she could hear him.

"I want to tell him, I'm just scared."

"It's already too late for that." He said before seeing people stare at him," FREEZE RAY!" He said, freezing them.

"After all, he did say he didn't want any more kids."

"That didn't mean you had to run away!"

Lucy just sighed again, not knowing what to do.

"Where are you? Where are you?"

Lucy just sat on the bench at the park.

"Lucy! Please..."

Lucy heard him through the ear/ speaker thing. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Lucy! Where are you?!"

"At the park."

Gru didn't even answer back, he just ran to where she was.

Lucy saw him. "Gru! What are you doing here?"

Gru went over to her and hugged her, tightly," Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Lucy hugged him back. "I just needed some time alone."

"And you had to pick to be alone NOW?"

"Yes." Lucy said.

"Well, can I be alone with you... And our baby?" He added, letting her know he knew.

Lucy's eyes widen. "You know!?"

"Yeah."

"So... How do you feel about it?" Lucy asked, nervously.

"Wow."

"So you're not mad or upset about it?"

"I'm... Shocked... And I was just not... Whoa..."

"Yeah, it is shocking isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah... So you are pregnant right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

Gru continue to sit there in a daze.

"Gru!"

"What?!" He asked, falling off the bench.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, YES! I'm still... Just... Very..."

"Shocked?" Lucy asked.

"And scared and worried and tired and shocked and confused and happy and disappointed at myself and shocked."

"Oh, so you do want another kid?" Lucy asked.

Gru thought about it for a minute," Well, 4 was always my favorite number." He joked.

Lucy smiled" I love you, Gru" she said as she hugged him.

He hugged her back," I love you, too, Lucy."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just scared too."

"W... When did you find out?"

"Almost 2 weeks ago." Lucy said.

"We weren't even married 2 weeks ago."

"Do you remember what happened a week before we got married?" Lucy asked him.

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"That was fun."

"Yeah, it was"

Gru sat there, smugly.

"So, you want to go back home now?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I- I LEFT THE GIRLS ALONE!"

"WHAT!?"

Gru got up and ran as fast as he could to the house while Lucy followed him. When they reached the house, Gru swung open the door and he saw that there was toilet paper all over the living room and the girls were jumping on the couch. Edith stopped when she saw Gru. "It was their idea!" she said and pointed to Dave and Kevin.

Gru looked at them blankly," How many times are you gonna do this?"

Edith shrugged. "I don't know."

Gru rolled his eyes," Clean this up and we'll go eat ice cream."

"Yay!" Edith said and began cleaning up.

"Watch out!" Gru called as rolls of toilet paper started flying at Lucy.

Lucy ducked and the toilet paper ended up hitting Gru.

"Sure, let it hit Gru. I could've used some of your crompin."

Lucy laughed. "What? You look good with toilet paper on your head."

"Well, thank you." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Lucy said, sarcastically back.

They kissed.

"Go get everyone and get in the car."

"Okay!" Edith said and ran to the car as everyone else got in the car, as well.


	6. Ice Cream and Funny Pictures

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

They drove to the ice cream place.

"What does everybody want?"

"I want bubble gum favor!" Edith said.

"Vanilla." Margo responded nonchalantly.

"I WANT 2 SCOOPS OF BUBBLE GUM, 3 SCOOPS OF FUDGE, AND 8 SCOOPS OF UNICORN EXPLOSION WITH A GALLON OF CARAMEL AND SPRINKLES ON TOP! ... With a cherry..." Agnes stated causing Gru to stare at her like she was crazy before turning to Lucy," What do you want?"

"I'll have chocolate." Lucy said.

Gru turned to the speaker and told them their orders before driving up to the cashier," Sorry, sir, your order is not valid." Gru turned to Lucy," Hand me the Fart Gun."

Lucy then pulled it out and handed it to him.

"This is a fart gun by the way." The worker's eyes widened as they went in the back and made the ice cream before coming back and made it for her. Gru handed it back to Agnes before whispering to Lucy," She's gonna get sick."

"Yeah, I think so." Lucy whispered back.

Gru threw a paper bag behind his seat for her," Here's a barf bag."

Edith laughed.

Agnes reached over the seat and pressed the radio turning it to "Radio Disney for Kids".

"Do we really have to listen to this Agnes?" Edith asked, annoyed.

"Yep." She said, getting back in her pink unicorn seat.

She sat there for a while before asking," Hey, dad. Did you show those pictures of you to Lucy, yet? They're really funny."

"What pictures?" Lucy asked Gru.

Gru started blushing," Umm... I don't know what they're talking about."

"Yes, you do! You know the ones with you where you look like a girl and you're in the tub as a baby!"

Lucy smiled. "Oh, really?"

"NO! NO! SHE HAS NO IDEA OF WHAT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

"Yes, she does, I know exactly where they are, they're in the hall closet, in a scrap book." Edith said.

Gru laughed nervously and blushed," Nobody sho-."

"I'm so going to show her them went we get home." Edith said.

Gru groaned as they reached the drive away. As soon as the car stopped, Edith, Margo, and Agnes grabbed Lucy's hand and ran inside. Edith ran to the closet and got the scrap book out. Agnes took Lucy to the couch as Margo sat next to them. Gru just groaned in embarrassment. Edith opened the book and showed Lucy the pictures. Lucy started to laugh at them.

Gru went over to them and took the scrapbook," I think that's enough, Edith."

"Aww!" Edith whined.

"Now go to bed."

"Fine." Edith groaned and went upstairs.


	7. The Fight

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

Agnes went upstairs, but Margo stayed behind," You're pregnant. Aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Lucy asked.

"Your pregnancy test was on the floor next to the shower."

"Oh." Lucy said awkwardly, she must have missed the trash can.

Gru turned to her, seemingly reading her mind," I found it on the sink, I dropped it on the floor when I passed out. That's how I found out."

"Wait, you what!?" Lucy asked Gru.

"I found it on the sink, I found out, I dropped it, I passed out." He repeated.

"Oh." Lucy said, awkwardly.

_-FLASHBACK TO LUCY TAKING THE PREGNANCY TEST-_

_Lucy walked into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. Lucy sighed and looked at the test and saw that it was positive. "Oh my gosh!" She said, dropping it on the sink and ran out of the bathroom._

"You really need to do a better job of hiding things. I was washing my hands and reached for test instead of the soap."

"I stepped on it." Margo added.

"Oh, I could have sworn I threw it away." Lucy said, awkwardly.

"Well, apparently you didn't. I just about had a heart attack."

"Oh, I just was all like... 'Cool, another sibling'."

Gru glared at her, in a family way," That's because you're not the one becoming a dad, biologically."

"Okay you two, you don't need to fight over this." Lucy said.

"You wouldn't understand!" Gru yelled at her, not realizing who he just said that to.

"How exactly wouldn't I understand?" Lucy asked.

"You're not having to go through as much!"

"What!? I'm going to be a biological mother, how am I not going through as much!?"

"Because you don't really understand what being a parent induces! You don't understand that or what it means!"

"Gru, how could you say that!?"

"Because it's true! You don't! You've been a mom for about... A week!"

"That may be true but that doesn't mean I don't understand what's like to be a mother!"

"Umm... Yeah, it does...! How would you even know what you're talking about?!"

"Okay fine! I don't know what it's like to be a mother! But did you know what it was like to be a father when you first adopted the girls!? I'm trying to learn like you had to Gru!"

"I didn't expect to keep them! I thought I could've just got something from this one bad guy I was competing with and get rid of them at this amusement park! This one I know I have to keep!" Margo looked up at him with heart-broken eyes when he said that and ran outside the house, but Gru and Lucy didn't notice as they kept arguing.

"Wait a minute! You were just going to leave the girls at the amusement park!? "

"Yeah, but..."

"But what!? You standing there yelling at me saying I don't what's its like to mother and you were just using the girls for some evil plan and then ditch them at the amusement park! I'd never think about doing that! Never! "

"THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT, LUCY! I care about them very much! You weren't a part of my life back then; you wouldn't know or understand why I did that! ,But hey you're at fault too! You're the one making goo goo eyes at me while I was doing that to them and trying to steal the moon! You made it PRETTY obvious!"

"Okay, so I liked you when you were a villain, so what!? What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Well, you may not realize it Miss I'm-So-Weird-It's-Cool, but in technical terms being all 'Oh my gosh, he's stealing the moon' cue the fainting and swooning is very non anti-villain like! You were encouraging me to act like that!"

"I had no idea what you were really doing I wouldn't have liked you if I did! "

Meanwhile Edith heard them arguing and woke up. She went down stairs and realized Margo wasn't in their room or down stairs either. "Um, Gru, Lucy!"

"Shut up Edith!" Gru said before turning back to Lucy," What?!"

"You heard what I said!" Lucy yelled.

"Dad, Lucy, Seriously!" Edith said.

Gru just stood there with his eyes dilated in shock at what she said.

"Um... Dad... Lucy, where's Margo!?" Edith asked.

"She's in the yard, Edith. She's fine. Go back to bed."

Edith looked out the front door and said. "No she's not!"

"WHAT?!" Gru yelled, freaking out before turning to Lucy," THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"How is this my fault!? She probably heard you say that you were only using her and that you were going to ditch her at the amusement park!"

"I wouldn't've said that if you didn't have to be so 'weirdly awesome-bad ass- and totally perfect all the time!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! WHO CARES WHO'S FAULT IT IS! MY SISTER IS MISSING AND IF YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO LOOK FOR HER THEN I WILL." Edith snapped as she ran out of the house.

Concern for the girl took over his anger for Lucy as he ran outside," MARGO!"

Lucy followed them, "MARGO! WHERE ARE YOU!?'

Margo was just in the tree, but didn't want them to find her.

Edith saw her. "Margo! What are you doing up there?" She asked her sister.

"Trying to get away from them!" She said, accusingly pointing a finger at them.

Edith then climbed up with her. "Why? What happened anyway?"

"Gru said... Something." Margo admitted, not wanting her little sister to know exactly what was said.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really. He just got kinda mad. I over-reacted."

"Oh okay." Edith said." Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just think I'm gonna go to bed now." Margo said, getting out of the tree and went back inside.

"Okay." Edith said and went with her.


	8. Flashback

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

One day Lucy was just getting to work at the AVL.

Danielle, Lucy's best friend, was going around, already inside, checking on everything. Danielle and Lucy had been best friends since Pre-School. Danielle was a petite Hispanic girl with black hair and purple eyes. She always wore her A.V.L. uniform and black knee high boots and a nose ring.

Lucy was walking down a hall when she saw her. "Hi Danielle!"

Danielle turned around, startled," Hey Lucy!"

"So, how are you?" Lucy asked.

"Stressed, some kind of whack job is trying to steal the flipping moon. We don't know any tactics, motives, anything!"

"Really?" Lucy asked, pretending to know nothing about it.

"Yeah, I mean like seriously... The moon? Sometimes I ask myself how crazy can they get, but whatever."

"Yeah, stealing the moon is pretty crazy, huh?" Lucy said and laughed, awkwardly.

Danielle turned back to her as her eyes widened," Wait a minute, I know that look in your eyes..."

"What look?" Lucy asked.

"That 'Umm... I so don't totally like him' look."

"What? Danielle don't be crazy, this guy is a villain, why would I like him?" Lucy said and laughed, nervously.

Danielle looked at her, sarcastically and took a bite out of a chip.

"Seriously Danielle, I don't like him."

Danielle looked at her, bluntly.

"What!? I don't like him!" Lucy said.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Time for the ultimate test. Close your eyes," Danielle ordered as Lucy closed her eyes and looked through the files for the dude's name," Ummm... Gru."

"Gru? Cute name." Lucy said with a smile, forgetting Danielle was there.

Danielle squealed and grabbed her hands," I KNEW IT! I so knew it! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Lucy then opened her eyes. "Danielle! You... You can't tell anyone! "

"Do you realize how much trouble you could be in with Dr. Ramsbottom? You could be kicked out, but they can't do that you could tell everyone their secrets. The only solution would be to kill you. Lucy, THAT CAN'T HAPPEN, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Danielle yelled, frantically.

"I know, that's why you CAN'T tell ANYONE!"

"OK!" Danielle said, continuing to freak out as she hugged her tightly.

"Good!" Lucy said and hugged her back.

"So I take it, you're not gonna be a part of this case?"

"No, I just can't."

"Ok," Danielle responded before handing her his files," Keep this, they have plenty other copies."

Lucy smiled "Thanks."

"Have fun." Danielle said, teasing her.


	9. Get Out Of My Life

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't on Despicable Me.**

Margo, Edith, and Agnes were sitting at the table, eating, as Gru and Lucy walked in STILL yelling at each other.

"I can't believe you, Gru! How can you even say something like that! Ugh! You just make me so angry sometimes!"

"You can't believe me?! Well, I can't believe you!"

"You're the one who's saying I don't know what's like to be a mother!"

"You don't! All you're good for is being love-struck, insane, and boring!"

"That's not true; I can't believe you'd say that!"

"Well, I can't believe you'd go and get yourself pregnant, but I guess there are just some things we have to live with!"

"What!? You are just as must to blame for me being pregnant as I am!"

"You're the one who suggested we do that anyway!"

"Well you immediately agreed!"

After Edith was done eating, she quickly put her plate into the sink and ran upstairs to get away from the scene and Margo and Agnes slowly followed after her.

"That's before I knew you'd get pregnant!"

"Well you still agreed in the first place!"

"I wasn't thinking Lucy!"

"Well neither was I!"

"You know what?! Just get out of here! I can't afford to care anymore! Just get out of my life!"

"Ugh! Fine, I will!" Lucy said and ran out of the house and ran off.

"FINE!" Gru said, slamming the door.

Lucy kept running, unsure of where she was going while Gru just realized what he did and stood there in shock.


	10. Vector's Baby

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

Lucy ran to Danielle's house. "Danielle! Open up!" She said, knocking on the door.

Danielle opened the door," Lucy...?" She groaned," You do realize it's 5am right?"

"Oh Danielle, it was so awful!" Lucy said and hugged Danielle and finally let herself cry.

Danielle hugged back, but asked," What are you talking about...?"

"Gru and I got into a fight."

"Wait a minute, I'm confused... So you met the moon dude?"

"Yes! We met, we went on 147 dates and about a week ago we got married and we just got into a fight!"

"This is the kind of thing you miss when you ignore your best friend for a little over a year. So you're married to a villain? Scandalous!" She said, joking," Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"... I'm pregnant." Lucy said, quietly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Danielle's eyes widened," You're preggers?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

"Whoa... Can I be the god-mother?!" She asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, if you want to."

Danielle squealed, hugging her tightly," I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Lucy said, still sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Gru got into a fight."

"What about?" She asked, concerned.

"Gru said that I didn't know what it was like to be a mother and I snapped."

"Well, you kinda don't..."

"I know, but he was being mean about it and I guess I just trying to hide my hurt with anger."

"Oh, Lucy. Come here." Danielle said, holding her arms out for her.

Lucy hugged her tightly and cried.

Danielle stroked her back," What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know! ... Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"You actually thought you had to ask?" She asked in mock offense," Come on in."

"Thank you." Lucy said as she walked inside.

"Oh yeah and by the way..." Danielle said, reaching for her to whisper in her ear.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked and moved closer.

"I may or may not be pregnant to a random, complete stranger."

"You're what!?"

"I'm also pregnant, but to a complete stranger."

"What!? How did that happen!?"

"Hero vs. Villain party equals wine and cute villains, wine and cute villains equals being a drunk blushing Danielle falling head over heels which equals letting them capture and experiment on me that just led to me being preggers too, I don't even know who it was. All I know is it was this trippy villain dude."

"Oh my gosh! Wait do you at least know what he looked like?"

The petite, ebony haired girl pulled out some glasses and orange spandex," This is all I have so he's a balloon that wears glasses. Yippee for me!"

"Wait a minute, those look familiar to me..." Lucy said, trying to think where she seen them before.

Danielle looked at Lucy in confusion.

"... Vector!...wait I thought he was on the moon."

"What's with guys on the moon? And who are you talking about?"

"Vector, he's a villain that the AVL been studying. Last thing I heard about him was that he was on the moon."

"Then how do you explain my pregnancy?!"

"I don't know! Maybe he got off the moon somehow!"

"Well obviously!" Danielle said, rubbing her stomach before turning to her," Let's contact him."

"How!? Do you even know where he is!?"

"You said his names Vector. I'm taking a wild guess that, that wildly high-tech Fortress of Vector-tude is his? Just call it on the monitor screen."

"Oh okay."

"Ok," Danielle said as she walked to the other room to a large screen on the way as Lucy typed in the number and Danielle waited. 

Vector answered. "Okay, who are you two and what do you want?"

"Well, I don't know... I'm just the mother of your child." Danielle spat at him, furious.

"Oh... that was you!?... ... Listen I was drunk... I wasn't thinking right!" Vector said.

"So was I..., but that doesn't excuse anything!"

"Well..." Vector started then saw Lucy and smiled, love-struck. "Wow who's your friend, she's cute."

"Okay, eww, never going to happen!" Lucy said.

Danielle," Ok, first of all, she's married and pregnant to some dude who stole the moon this one time. Second of all, back to the problem, I don't even know you and I'm pregnant."

"Wait a minute... Did you say he stole the moon!?" Vector asked.

"Umm... Yeah... Or at least he was going to..."

"Gru." Vector growled.

Lucy's eyes widen _'He knows Gru?_' She asked herself.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Really you're married to Gru!? You can to so much better!" Vector said to Lucy.

"Okay it's not of your business who I marry and that's not the main issue right now!" Lucy said.

"I'm Pregnant." Danielle said, sounding out the syllables like he was stupid.

"Listen, it's not my problem you got pregnant! I'm kind of busy right now, planning revenge of Gru and all, so goodbye!" Vector said as he hung up.

Danielle stood there in shock, gaping," Wh...what...?"

"He's planning revenge on Gru!? I have to warn him! ... wait were mad at each other right now... well that doesn't mean I can just here and do nothing while he could be in danger!... I'll be back Danielle! "Lucy said then ran out of the house.

Danielle just stood there, trying not to have a heart attack while Lucy ran to the house to find Gru.


	11. Revenge

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**Lucy ran into the kitchen. "Gru! Listen I know you're mad at me right now but this is important!... This guy named Vector is out to get revenge on you!"

"Umm... Isn't he on the moon...?"

"Well apparently he got off!"

"H...how do you know all this?"

"Well..." Lucy said and explained what just happened.

Gru eyes widened," So let me get this straight my old enemy somehow came back to Earth, impregnated your best friend, has a crush on you, and is out to get me? And you just left your best friend all alone during that?"

"Yes! I know I shouldn't have just left my best friend alone but I thought you could've been in danger and I panicked!"

Gru hugged her," It's ok. It's ok. It's gonna be fine." He reassured her.

Lucy hugged back. "What you going to do!?"

"Nothing, nothing bad has happened. We'll do something when it does."

"Oh okay." Lucy said, calming down a little.

"It never hurts to go take your friend and get revenge on him first though."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I... Do not know." He said, deflating," Just call her, we'll figure it out on the way there. I'll go get the girls." He said, leaving the room to go find them.

"Okay." Lucy said as she called Danielle.

-20 MINUTES LATER-

They sat in the car.

"Gru, what's the big emergency?" Edith asked from the back seat.

"Ummmm... Long story."

"Oh okay, but what's so bad about it?"

"Vector got Danielle pregnant and he likes Lucy."

"What!? I thought he was on the moon and who's Danielle?"

"Apparently he's not." Danielle said, turning to look at her," And I'm Danielle."

"Oh hi, I didn't even see you there."

"Hi, I've been Lucy's best friend since pretty much pre-K and Victor pushed me in the mud. She came over to me and turned me into a mud pie. Then she came over to my house and shaved my hair off with balding spray. She thought it was supposed to make you clean again."

"Hey, I was only 4, I didn't know any better." Lucy said.

"Oh, really? I thought it had something to do with the fact that you and Victor were 'together'."

"We weren't together! That's just what he told everyone." Lucy said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah by the way Victor isn't the problem right now, Vector is!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay, what are we going to do about him anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I honestly just wanna go yell at him. You do whatever you guys want."

"Oh okay"

Danielle sat back in her seat.

Lucy then turned to Gru. "Do you have any idea about what we're going to do yet?"

"TP his house?"

"This guy wants revenge on you and all you want to do is TP his house?"

"What else should we do?"

"I don't know maybe turn him into the AVL or something."

", But what about Danielle being pregnant?"

"Oh yeah, that's probably not the best idea then."

"Yeah, that's like somebody turning you in."

"Yeah, but is TPing his house seriously the best idea you got? How is that going to stop him from getting revenge on you?"

"Uhh... I don't know..."

Lucy just sighed. "Oh man what are going to do?" she asked, worried.

"Lucy, relax what's the worst thing he could?" He asked as they got to the Fortress of Vector-tude.


	12. Responsibility

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

Danielle went inside looking for Vector. She found Vector in his living room, watching TV and eating popcorn. Danielle found him and stood in the doorway, against the walk with her arms crossed, obviously pissed off.

Vector looked over at her. "Ugh! What do you want now!?"

Danielle only glared harder at him.

"What!? I already told you, it's not my fault you got pregnant." Vector said .

"Yes, it is!" She yelled," It's your child too! Don't you even care?!"

"I don't want to be a father! Kids annoy me!"

"Well, you should've thought about before YOU got ME pregnant!"

"I already told you, I was drunk! I wasn't thinking right!"

"Then you shouldn't have let yourself get drunk, idiot!"

"Hey, you were drunk too!"

"I'm taking responsibility though!"

"Well I'm not! I'm way too busy these days to be a father!"

"Well, I AM TOO! But I'm still managing!"

"Just because you are, doesn't mean I have to!"

"All your busy doing is destroying and torturing, I'm actually busy try to save and protect people!"

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?"

She gasped," You're so... So..."

"So what, huh!?"

Danielle took her heels and threw them at him as ran out of the room, crying. She got into the car and instantly said," I'm getting a boyfriend. Go home so I can set up my dating site page."

"Danielle, what happened!?" Lucy asked.

"I realized I hate that bastard. Now, take me to your house."


	13. Cevrot and Ivory

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

Lucy hugged Danielle, tightly when they got inside. "It's okay Danielle. Don't let him get to you."

"Ok." She said, hugging her before taking out her computer," Now help me with my page."

"Okay." Lucy said.

Danielle got to the site. Danielle set up her page and when it came to taking a picture, she put on a blonde wig so the A.V.L. would remain top secret. Seconds later, a reply came back from a dude named Cevrot. He appeared to be of Japanese heritage and had blue hair that was obviously dyed.

"Hey, you already got a reply." Lucy said.

Danielle turned to Lucy and they nodded in silent agreement to the date. She turned to the computer," Pick me up in 30 minutes?" She typed.

"Sure." Cevrot typed back.

Danielle put the wig back on and used to a gadget to make a pretty white dress to appear on her while Danielle sat there and waited for him.

About 30 minutes later, Cevrot knocked on the door.

Danielle opened the door," Hi, Cevrot. Right? I'm Ivory."

"Oh, hi Ivory, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi." She said, curtseying for him.

"So, you ready to go?" Cevrot asked.

"Yeah," she said, happily.

"Okay, let's go." Cevrot said as they went to the restaurant.

Ivory linked arms with him and laid her head on his shoulder while Cevrot smiled, happily. Ivory took his hand and walked with him, keeping her head on his shoulder. Soon they got to the restaurant. Ivory had fallen asleep on his arm and was smiling in her sleep while Cevrot smiled at her.

Ivory realized they were there and instantly woke up and turned to Cevrot and smiled apologetically," I'm sorry. I'm just really tired right now. I'm pregnant so that might be why. Oh sorry, that... Was... Kinda... Blunt."

"It's okay, wait you're pregnant!?"

Ivory pulled away quickly _'Oh no, not again...',_ "I... I... Yeah..."

Cevrot sat there, not knowing what to do. He did like this girl, but he wanted nothing to do with kids.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave. I didn't mean to ruin everything." She said, about to get up.

"No! Wait, stay. I'm sorry. I'm just a little shocked that's all." Cevrot said.

_'Maybe, he IS different'_ she thought as she sat back down.

"So, how long have you been pregnant?" Cevrot asked, curious.

"About a week and a half."

"Oh."

"It was all this big mistake."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Oh... Ummm... I kinda went to this party... And I Ummm... Got drunk... And... You know did things that made me pregnant..." She explained, embarrassed.

"Oh, I see." Cevrot said.

"I just got back from the dude's house, who you know got me pregnant. It didn't go well. I'm on my own in this. I ended up throwing my heels at his face and then I just left. And I'm all like Girl Power!"

Cevrot's eyes widened.

Ivory looked down, randomly, blushing and before she knew it she lifted her head up and kissed him.

Cevrot was very shocked and wasn't sure what to do, but eventually ended up kissing back.

Ivory ran her hand through Cevrot's hair and Cevrot's wig fell off. Ivory didn't seem to notice until she pulled away a few minutes later as she gasped, her eyes widened.

Vector sat there, awkwardly. "Um... Hi."

Danielle screamed and picked up her purse, trying to wipe away the kiss as she ran outside before remembering that he had driven them there.

"Wait Danielle!" Vector yelled and ran after her.

Danielle stopped and turned around," What?!"

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I was being a real jerk earlier, but I really do like you and I'm ready to accept responsibility for our kid."

Danielle looked at him skeptically.

"Seriously I am! What can I do to prove that to you!?"

"I have about a thousand things you could do."

"Like what!?"

"Ok, first off. Kiss me, but mean it and make it long and meaningful and perfect, then tell me how you feel about FOR REAL and I'm not talking about the 'Oh, I love you. I need every little detail inside your head; in your words, then mean EVERYTHING you say from now on. If you ever treat me that way again, I'm leaving and I'm NOT coming back. And then touch my womb once. Feel your child, but no more or less than once, and be the best dad you can be.

"Okay, Danielle, I love you. You are so beautiful and so smart. I was an idiot for now realizing that sooner. You are a sweet, funny, amazing hyper women and when we kissed I knew for a fact that you are the only girl for me." Vector said as he gently placed his hand on her stomach like she told him to.

Danielle sat there for a minute part-smiling, part- crying, hugged him, and kissed him tightly. Vector hugged and kissed her back.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do"

"H...how ca...Can I trust you...?" She asked, taking off her own wig.

"What if I give up being a villain? Would you trust me then?"

Danielle's eyes widened," W...what...?"

"I said what if I gave being a villain?" Vector asked again.

"Y...you would... D...do that...fo...for me?"

Vector nodded. "Yes I would."

Danielle's eyes widened through the tears, but managed to bite her tongue and nod her head.

"Okay then I'm won't be a villain anymore." Vector said as he hugged her.

Danielle was still shocked, but hugged him anyway," Are you drunk?"

"No I'm not, if not being a villain anymore proves to you that I love you then I will."

"It proves more than I could ever ask for." She said, hugging him.

"Okay, good." Vector said, happily.


	14. The First Night

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

"So... Whatcha doing here?" She asked, referring to his disguise and the fact that he was there.

"Oh, um, I decided to sign up for online dating, but I didn't want anyone to know I was a villain so I disguised myself."

"Yeah, I mean that would be like 'Hi, my names Vector... I stole the pyramid by the way'." She said laughing and smiling.

Vector smiled and laughed. "Yeah, that would be awkward."

Danielle gently jumped on and hugged his shoulder, excitedly," Let's act that out!"

"Act what out?" Vector asked.

"What would've happened if you actually didn't disguise yourself. Also for the moment, I am not me because before all this. If I had known it was you, I'm pretty sure. I wouldn't have agreed." She said, putting the wig back on.

"Oh, okay, sure." Vector said.

"I'm so weird." She said, shaking her hair out of the way before taking a deep breath and took position," Hey!" She said with an elegant accent.

Vector smiled. "Hi."

"I'm Ivory. Who're you...?" She asked in her fake, but almost perfect flirty yet elegant accent.

"I'm Vector."

Danielle smiled.

"My real name's Victor but I changed to Vector, its more villainess that way. I'm a villain by the way, I stole the pyramid."

Danielle's eyes legitimately widened as she took of her wig," You're who...?"

"Vector! The villain, I'm the guy who stole the pyramid."

"No, no. Before that."

"My real name is Victor."

"Yo...you're Victor?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah... why?"

"I'm the same Dani you used to pick on from Pre-K until we graduated. In Pre-K you shoved me in the mud because you said I was ugly and I told you, you were uglier, then in first grade you pulled off my wig and showed everyone I was bald, in 2nd grade you took off my wig again and drew on my scalp with glow-in-the-dark expo markers, in 3rd grade you beat me up on the playground, in 4th grade you told me I was ugly, that everyone hated me and that no one would ever care about me, in 5th grade you told everyone that my family was in debt on the school announcements, then on the 6th grade trip to San Diego you took my clothes and handed them out to random people on the street, in 7th grade you told me that my mom hated me and that was why she left me and my dad, then in 8th grade you took my... Undergarments... And hung them on the flagpole, in 9th grade you stole my first kiss, in 10th grade you told Lucia, which by the way is Lucy, that I hated her and that she hated me, in 11th grade you told Devin Acres that I liked him, and then in 12th grade you made sure my application letter never made it to me from Harvard."

"That was you!?"

"'Dani the half-boy; half-girl, freakazoid mutant'? Yep."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for doing all that to you."

"It's ok. We were younger, even if it only was 6 years ago. It kinda, might've made me like you because you actually paid attention to me."

"It did!?"

"Y...y...yeah... Kinda..."

"Oh... to be honest... the reason I did all that is because. ... I kinda... liked you."

"Ok then explain to me why you did everything. I'm forcing you to be romantic if I do that then maybe you'll just do it naturally. Why'd you call me ugly and push me in the mud in Pre-K?"

"Well I didn't want anyone to know I liked you so I pretended to hate you."

"Why'd you take off my wig in 1st grade?"

"I wanted to keep it so I'd have something to remind me of you."

"Why'd you draw on my scalp in glow-in-the-dark expo marker?"

"Because I thought people might have stopped making fun of you for being bald."

"Why'd you beat me up on the playground?"

"Because this kid named Brett found out I liked you and he threaten me that he'd tell the whole school if I didn't do that."

"Why did you tell me I was ugly, that everyone hated me and that no one would ever care about me?"

"I was jealous because you had more friends than I did."

"Lucy was my only friend."

"I didn't have any friends."

Danielle looked at him sadly, "Why'd you tell everyone that my family was in debt on the school announcements?"

"I was jealous because you had more money that I did."

"My parents didn't have any money, we were broke."

"So were we."

"Why'd you take my clothes and hand them out to random people on the street on the 6th grade trip to San Diego?"

"I wanted to see you in your undergarments."

"You perve!" She said, playfully pushing him.

"What? I was in 6th grade, what do you aspect?"

"Why'd you tell me that my mom hated me and that was why she left me and my dad?"

"Because that's what happened with my mom and I thought I could take it out on you."

"Vector, Victor, Cevrot, whoever you are... I'm sorry... I didn't know... Why did you take my undergarments and hang them on the flagpole?"

"Because I want to see you naked."

"I pretty much already know the answer, but you stole my first kiss. I don't wanna know why. I already know why, but why'd you just pick the day you did?"

"You looked really pretty that day and I couldn't help myself."

"Why you tell me and Lucy that we hated each other?"

"I was jealous of how much time you spent with her, so I tried to make you two hate each other."

"If you liked me, why'd you tell Devin Acres that I liked him?"

"I wanted to ruin your chances with him because I thought he wouldn't have liked you back."

"Why'd you try to ruin my chances at going to Harvard?"

"I didn't want you to go that far away from me, where I'd possibly never see you again"

Danielle looked at him," Ok, I believe you. What do you wanna be called by the way?"

"I prefer Vector, but you can call me whatever you want." Vector said.

"How'd you even come up with that?"

"I go by Vector because it's a mathematical term, represented by an arrow with both direction and magnitude. Vector! That's me because I committed crimes with both direction and magnitude. Oh yeah!"

Danielle just looked at him like he was crazy," That's wonderful."

Vector smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"So..." She said, not knowing what to say.

"So, do you want to go finish our date?" Vector asked.

"Yeah." She answered, smiling up at him.

"Okay, let's go." Vector said as he held out his hand for her.

Danielle completely ignored his hand and just clinged happily onto his side.

Vector smiled and walked back into the restaurant with her.

Danielle ran up to the waitress at their table," A bowl of Barbeque Sauce with chicken!"

"I'll take the same thing." Vector told the waitress.

"And apple juice!"

"I will have orange juice with mine."

The waitress left, nodding. Danielle sat down and within 30 minutes, they had finished eating.

Vector smiled. "That was pretty good."

"Yeah," she said, getting up and took his hand as they walked outside.

Vector smiled and started to walk her home.

"Oh yeah, I'm not staying home because of my...DOG!"

"You're dog?" Vector asked, confused.

"Yeah, he's probably gonna freak out when he finds out his girlfriend is pregnant to someone besides him. That's not exa- Oh shit." She said, realized who she was talking to and what they were talking about.

"You're dating your dog!?"

"No. God sake no! I'm allergic anyway..."

"If you're allergic then why do you have a dog?"

"I don't. I have a boyfriend that lives with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You have a boyfriend, but you went out on a date with me!?"

"I don't love him! And he's abusive! And he's cheating on me! I don't care about him. I care about you."

"Then why don't you break up with him!?"

"I've been avoiding him. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh, I think you should go break up with him right now then." Vector said.

"Ok." She said, taking out her phone. A few minutes later, she put it back," Ok here's the good news. He's out of the picture. Bad news, I'm kicked out of my own house."

"Well you could always come stay at my Fortress of Vector-tude if you want to." Vector said.

Danielle smiled up at him," Sure."

"Okay, let's go then." Vector said and walked home with her as Danielle walked with him.

Vector led her inside. "Ok, so what do you want to do?" Vector asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged," Anything in mind?"

"We could just watch TV if you want to."

"Sure." She said, smiling.

"Okay." Vector said as he led her into the living room and sat down on the couch with her. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"Just whatever, I don't care." She said, taking off her go-go boots and business jacket to where she was wearing a sweater, and her skirt, and her socks on her tan body as her black hair wrapped around her petite neck. She laid down and tried to get to sleep.

Vector put on The Big Bang Theory then looked at Danielle and smiled. _'Wow, she is so beautiful..._' he thought.

"What?" She asked, lifting her head. He accidentally said that aloud.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." Vector said, embarrassed.

Danielle laid her head back down and fell asleep, dangerously close to the edge of the couch. Vector noticed and gently moved her back a little bit on the couch. Danielle self-consciously grabbed ahold of Vector's hand in her sleep and seemingly refused to let go. Vector smiled, not minding. He soon fell asleep himself. Danielle pulled him onto her. Vector cuddled onto her and smiled, happily in his sleep as Danielle did the same.


	15. The Morning After

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Vector woke up. Danielle was currently asleep with her arms wrapped around him. Vector just laid there and decided to watch TV until she woke up so he didn't wake her up. Vector smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as Danielle snuggled into his side.

She faintly opened up her eyes and she laid there blinking before sitting up," It's almost noon. Why are you still wearing your pajamas?"

"What? They're not pajamas. It's a warm up suit."

"What are you warming up for?"

"Stuff."

"Like...?"

"Really cool stuff you wouldn't understand."

"Like sleeping?"

"They're not pajamas!"

"Yeah they are."

"No, they're not."

"Yeah they are."

"No they are not!"

"Yes, they..." Danielle said before just turning to him and kissed him.

Vector was shocked, but kissed back.

Danielle eventually pulled away," Yes they are."

"Ok, fine, they're pajamas."

Danielle hugged him, tightly," Yay! I win!" She got up and put on her clothes from the previous day.

"Yeah you do." Vector said.

Danielle just looked at him, strangely.

"What? You said you won. I was just agreeing with you." Vector said.

"You're weird." Danielle said, bluntly.

"I am not weird." Vector said.

Danielle just laughed.

Vector rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Believe what you want."

"Oh, I will."

Vector just rolled his eyes.

"So..."

"So, um are you hungry? We could have breakfast if you are."

Danielle looked down at her stomach," Are you?" Before nodding.

Vector nodded "Yeah, kind of."

"N...no, I was talking to... *sigh* you know..."

"O...Oh." Vector said.

"Yeah..." She said, awkwardly.

"So, you want to go get breakfast now?"

"Yeah."


	16. Vector's Own Personal Alphabet

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

-20 MINUTES LATER-

They sat at the table, eating. Danielle felt really awkward for referring to thing growing inside of her.

Vector looked at Danielle's stomach. _'Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I mean I never really liked kids, I'm not good with them, am I ready for this?' _He thought.

Danielle looked up at him awkwardly.

Vector snapped out of his trance. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Don't play dumb. I know you're thinking about... The...baby... I can get an abortion if that'll make being happy with me easier. I really like you. I want you to be happy."

"No, no, no! I just... I don't know, nervous."

"Yeah... I'm not exactly sure you meant that yesterday..."

"That was before, I was just shocked, I promise, I want to be a dad."

"You told me that you didn't care. It wasn't your problem, that you were busy, and that you didn't wanna have to take responsibility. You also said a whole of other things I don't wanna remember."

"I know. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it"

Danielle looked down, sadly.

"I'm serious, I didn't mean it." Vector said.

Danielle bit her lip, hugged her arms, and turned her head away.

"Danielle I'm serious! Listen... do you want to me to tell you the real reason I don't really want a kid?"

Danielle stayed silent before slowly looking back at him,"...w...w...why...?"

"Well the truth is that I don't hate kids, kids hate me. Every time I'm around a kid they either cry or run away. I'm just afraid that our kid will hate me, that's all."

Danielle looked at him, sadly," Vector..."

Vector looked away, sadly. "Yeah..."

Danielle looked into his eyes with equal sadness, not knowing quite what to say.

Vector sighed. "I... I... just know our child is going to hate me."

Danielle took his glasses and used her shirt to wipe them off," No. No, it's not." She said before looking back at him with a smile and put them back on his face.

Vector sighed. "How do you know that?"

"I'll give you are reason for each letter of the alphabet."

"You will?"

"If that's what if takes then yes. I will.

"Oh, okay. Then, go ahead. "

"Ok," she said, smugly," You're annoying... In a good way."

"How is that going to make our child like me?"

"Because it makes you fun to be around... You're boisterous."

"Okay, what else?"

"You're confident."

"Oh okay. What else?"

"You're devoted."

"Yeah, keep going."

"You're eager."

"Okay, and?"

"You're funny, grouchy, hysterical."

"How is being grouchy make our kid like me?"

Danielle put her finger to his lip," It's a silent rule that dads have to be grouchy. You're immature, joking, when you want to be you can be kind, lame, motivated."

"Hey, I am not lame!" Vector said.

Danielle ignored him," You're naive, obnoxious, proud."

"Okay, I'm not lame by the way!"

"You're quick-tempered, reserved, and sassy."

"Okay, what else?"

"You're thoughtful, ugly, Vector, wonderful. You're one of a kind, x-tra ordinary, zany."

"What!? I'm not ugly!"

Danielle hugged him," I know, I just ran out of words."

Vector hugged back. "Whatever."


	17. Explanation

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

"I'm bored." Danielle said before getting up and started twerking.

Vector laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm twerking."

"And you say I'm weird."

"Ok, here's my second one of P. You're a pervert." She said, stopping and sat back down.

"I'm not a pervert."

"Oh, really..." She said, smugly.

"Yes, really."

Danielle took off her business jacket until she was just in her tank top and took of her skirt so that she was in her shorts and started twerking again. Vector stared at her and smiled.

She went over to him and bopped him on the forehead," Told ya, perve."

Vector smiled and blushed, embarrassed. "What? You're my girlfriend, so what?"

Danielle blushed at the 'g word' before deciding to push the blushing over to him again. "I'm not wearing a bra." She lied.

"You... You're... you're not!?" Vector asked and blushed.

"No." She said, looking up at him.

"Oh..." Vector said and blushed even more "I'm not either."

"WAHHHH!" She screamed, dropping him.

"I'm not wearing one either."

"WAHHHH!" She screamed, dropping him in disgust and REALLY bad mental images.

"What? I'm a boy, why would I wear one?"

"Oh... Ok... I thought you meant... Never mind."

"Okay?"

"Yep. Enough said."

"Okay, what do you want to do now?"

Danielle sat there thinking," I think I'm gonna go call Lucy. She's probably worried about me."

"Oh okay." Vector said.

Danielle called Lucy, preparing for the stream of words that were gonna erupt from her best friend out of both worry and confusion," Hey... Lucy..."

"Oh my gosh! Danielle! Where have you been!? I was so worried! Where are you!?" Lucy asked, worried.

"The... Fortress... Of... Vector-tude..."

"What!? Why are you there!? "

"Umm... Well, it turns out me... And... Ummm... Vector are together... Kinda..."

WHAT!? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?"

"I... Honestly... Have... No... Idea..."

"I thought you hated him!"

"Apparently not."

"Okay, how do you go from hating someone to liking someone in one night!?"

"I...have... no... clue...I'm guessing that I did like him, I had sex with him so I'm guessing I pretty much always have. I guess I just realized it."

"But... but... What about what he said to you yesterday!?"

"Turns out he didn't mean it apparently."

"What do you mean he didn't mean it?"

"He only said those things because..." Danielle said before turning to Vector to get her approval to continue.

Vector sighed and nodded.

Danielle bit her lip, looking at him guiltily and mouthed," If you don't want me to say anything then I won't."

Vector thought about it. "Okay, don't." He mouthed back.

"Because he... was just... he didn't notice it was me. He didn't know I was Dani Evans."

"Okay, I guess."

"Like he didn't know I was Dani Evans. Meaning he would have to know who Dani Evans was in the first place because he knew who Dani Evans was even though he didn't know my name."

"Oh okay."

Danielle rolled her eyes at her friend's cluelessness before bluntly saying," He's Victor Perkins."

"What!?"

"Yep..." She said, laughing awkwardly.

"He's Victor!? The guy we've known since Pre-K!?"

"One in the same."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I still can't believe that he's Victor."

"Well... yeah."

"But... he was so mean to you! He called you ugly and beat you up before!"

"Well..."

"He also pulled off your wig and tried to ruin our friendship!"

", But..."

"He also gave your clothes to random strangers and kissed you just to make you mad!"

"Lucy..."

"What!?"

"He's not like that anymore and he never was to begin with. He just did all those things because he liked me. He only kissed me because he liked me, he only took off my wig so he could keep a piece of me, he only made us fight because he was jealous, he only took my clothes so he could see me naked, he only beat me up so that other kids wouldn't pick on him for liking me."

"Oh... ..." Lucy said, not knowing what to say.

"And I'm happy and we're planning on taking care of our child together now."

"Really?"

Danielle's searched for his eyes to confirm this and Vector nodded.

Danielle took the phone from her ear for a minute and looked at him with a puppy dog face," Do you mean that?"

"Yes." Vector said.

"Yes." She said into her phone.

"Oh..." Lucy said.

Danielle hung up, walked over to Vector and wrapped her arms around him.


	18. Mr Perkins

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

Danielle looked up at him, wanting to say something, but was too afraid.

"What is it?" Vector asked, knowing she wanted to say something.

"Nothing..." She said, looking down.

"No seriously, tell me."

Danielle kept head down as she whispered," Use your hand to gently lift up my chin."

Vector used his hand to gently lift up her chin. "Okay, now tell me."

"I wanna meet you dad."

"You do?"

"Yeah..." She said, nervously, thinking she asked the wrong thing.

"You want to meet my dad?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Why?" She asked, staring at him, blankly.

"Um...well... My dad isn't particularly the easiest person to get along with."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I still want to. I don't care if he's hard to get along with. I have to work for Silas, remember? Please..."

"I'm not sure. He's the owner of the bank of evil and you work for the A.V .L"

Danielle whipped her hair back and scrunched up on her shoulder, seductively and gave him the puppy dog pout again," Pwease...? I'll marry you..." she said before realizing what she said.

"You will?"

"Uh... I didn't mean to say... Yes, I would."

"Oh...um... I guess."

"If you let me meet your dad, I'll marry you as soon as possible." She said, trying to not get too excited.

"Oh okay." Vector said.

Danielle ran into his arms," Pick me up and spin me around." She whispered.

Vector smiled as he picked her up and spun her around.

Danielle eventually pulled away and put on her jacket and skirt," OK, I'm ready."

"What? You want to go now?"

"Yep."

"Oh okay, let's go I guess." Vector said and walked outside with her.

Danielle walked with him and took his arm and wrapped it around her. Vector smiled and walked to his dad's house with her as Danielle held his other hand. Soon they got there and Vector knocked on the door. Danielle continued holding onto him as she waited, starting to think it was a bad idea. Mr. Perkins opened the door as Danielle's eyes widened, causing her to clutch even tighter onto Vector for dear life.

"Hi Dad." Vector said.

"Who's she?" He asked harshly, noticing Danielle.

Danielle felt her stomach drop as she tried to hide behind Vector.

"Um... dad... This is my girlfriend, Danielle."

"No, Vector don't tell him that he might-." Danielle said before being cut off by the exact thing she was worried about.

"You're girlfriend?!"

"-freak out."

"Yes, dad. She's my girlfriend."

"Ok, then... you do realize I have full access to who is in the A.V.L... right?!"

"You do!?"

"Yep. Just one of the many attributes of being evil."

Danielle gripped onto Vector tightly, terrified.

"Oh. ... Dad um, what if she was part of the AVL, WHICH IM NOT SAYING SHE IS! …...what would you do?"

"Turn her into the court of evil and let them decide what to do with her..."

Danielle squinted her eyes closed, tightly in fear and clutched on even tighter to Vector.

Vectors eyes widened in fear. "Well...it's a good thing she's not part of the AVL... There's also no need for you to check either... I mean come on Dad. Do you really think I'd date someone that is in the AVL?"

"Yes. You're desperate."

Danielle started to laugh before remembering the seriousness of the situation and instantly quit.

"What? I am not desperate!"

Mr. Perkins reached out a hand to shake Danielle's so she shook his hand, but he didn't let go and looked her straight in the eyes," Hey son, do you remember when you stole the pyramid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A few of the agents wouldn't leave me alone about you. I remember a couple of them. One kept asking me lots of questions, one wouldn't leave me alone, one of them was a Hispanic girl with long, choppy black hair and violet eyes."

"Really?" Vector asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I think her name was Danielle or something else like that."

"It was?"

"Yeah in fact, she's been missing for about 2 days and the AVL is freaked out about one of us finding her. That's why me and some others are searching her, here's her picture." Mr. Perkin's said showing them a picture of Danielle

"Oh, I haven't seen her."

"Me... neither..." She said, pushing it back to him.

He looked down at it again and realized it was her.

"Um... Dad, we've got to go!" Vector said and grabbed Danielle's hand and ran off with her.

As they ran off, Mr. Perkin's grabbed Danielle's and held her high off the ground by her left wrist, "VECTOR!"

Vector stopped running and turned around. "DANIELLE! DAD, LET HER GO!"

"Now why would I do that? She's one of them. She's probably just dating you so she can turn around and turn you in."

Danielle squirmed," Don't listen to him!"

"I'm sorry I had to be honest with you, but she's a liar. She doesn't actually care about you. She just cares about doing good at her job. She was almost fired for not working on Gru's case like she was supposed to. She's probably using you so she can be more stable at her work."

"What? No! That's not true! Let her go, Dad!"

"How would you know that? You just fell under her lies. I bet she didn't even tell you that she's been keeping tabs on you and sending them to the AVL or that she's been planning to run away with your child. And yes, I do know about."

Danielle's eyes widened before she hid her face in guilt.

"What? How did you know that!?"

"Like I said we're all keeping up with her. We're all trying to find and capture her, but that's not the point. The point is she's lying to you." He said, shaking her wrist.

"No, she's not! Stop lying, dad! Just let her go!"

"I'm not lying to you. She is. Aren't you, Danielle?"

Danielle just kept her head down silently.

"Danielle, that's not true, is it?" Vector asked, sadly.

Danielle slightly looked up to him in guilt before letting her head fall back down.

"Oh my gosh, it's true, you are just lying to me! How could you!? I thought you actually cared about me, but it was all a lie!"

Danielle looked up at him, crying," I do care about you."

"Then why are you using me!?"

"I... I... I don't know..."

"Ugh! I can't believe I fell for this! You don't care about me! You're just going to turn me in to the AVL, weren't you!?"

"I was never going to turn you in."

"Yes, you were! That's all you ever wanted! I can't believe I fell for this!"

Danielle kicked and squirmed until she was able to get out of Mr. Perkin's grip and went over to Vector and kissed him.

Vector pulled away. "No, stop. I'm not going to fall for it anymore!"

"So after 24 years of liking me, you're just giving up?" She asked through tears.

"You're the one that was just using me!"

"N... no, I... I meant every word I said to you... Please, don't leave me..." She pleaded, crying.

"How can I trust you!?"

"Because I love you."

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"Tell me why you love me!"

"I spent all day telling you why I love you."

"I... I... I don't know... If I believe you."

"Why can't you?"

"I... I... I don't know."

"What about everything? We were gonna get married, we have a child."

"I... I... I..."

"You know what?! No! I don't care anymore. You tortured me for 18 years and then told me to take my child and leave. I could've fallen for anyone in this planet, but I had to fall for you. I would've preferred anyone else, but you."

"You're the one who lied to me!

"I didn't... I mean I... UGHHHH! I HATE YOU!"

"WELL... I HATE YOU TOO! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"FINE!" She screamed, running off, crying.

Vector ran home.

Danielle ran to a lamp post and took out her phone," Hey yeah, is this Debbie from the writers department for Harvard?"

"Yes it is." Debbie said.

"Hi, I'm Ummm... Danielle Evans. I applied about 6 years ago and I never found out if I got accepted. Can you look that up for me and tell me if that's applicable?"

"Sure thing, give me a moment." Debbie said. A minute later, she said. "Yes, it does say you were accepted."

"Oh wow, really? Do you know if it's still possible for me to go?"

"I would have to make a few calls to see. I'll call you back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Ok, thank you. Bye." She said as she hung up.

About an hour later, Debbie called back and Danielle picked up.

"Hello, is this Danielle Evans?"

"Yep."

"Well this is Debbie again. I just wanted to let you know that it is possible for you to still come."

"Thank god. Do you know the earliest time I can come?"

"Yes, in about a month."

"Ok, thank you so much. Sign me in."

"Okay, I will."

"Also, quick question: Do you take people who're pregnant?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Just curious..."

"Are you pregnant? "

"What?! Pfft, no..." She said, nervously.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I'm pregnant." She admitted, defeatedly.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to come then."

"Is there any possible flipping way in any possible circumstance I could still come? Please, I am desperate!" She stretched on, pleadingly.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry."

"I will do anything. Please, just give me a chance."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"Ok, bye..." She said, sadly.

"Bye." Debbie said and hung up.

Danielle walked around town for a while, not knowing where to go or where to sleep before deciding to just so lie on a random bench, shivering.


	19. I'm Sorry

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

Vector sat in his living room, thinking he just made the biggest mistake in his life.

"Should I go looking for her? ... No, she won't take me back after what I said. I should've just believed her." Vector said to himself. "Wait a minute... she doesn't have anywhere to stay!" Vector said as he ran out of the house and went looking for her.

Soon Vector found her and tried to wake her up. "Danielle! Wake up!"

Danielle started crying in her sleep and mumbled," ...ca...a...me... back..."

"Danielle wake up!"

"P...le...ase... I'm... so...rry... p...le...ase...c...ome...ba...ck. ..."

"Danielle, please! Wake up!" Vector said and started to gently shake her.

She started to scream and squirm in her sleep.

Vector shook her a little faster. "DANIELLE!"

Danielle just continued to screaming and squirming.

Vector kept shaking her. "WAKE UP! DANIELLE!"

"Wha...?" She asked, waking up before seeing Vector and turned away and started crying again.

"Danielle please listen to me, I am so sorry I didn't believe you! I love you so much, please give me another chance!"

"You don't have to tell me, twice." She said, turning over before holding onto him and made out with him.

Vector smiled and make out with her too as Danielle deepened the kiss and Vector continued to kiss her, happily. Danielle ran her tongue along his lower lip. Vector didn't hesitate to open his month and began to French kiss her. Danielle pulled him on top of her on the bench, continuing to French kiss him as Vector wrapped his arms around her waist.

Danielle pulled away for a second and said," Would I be doing this with someone I didn't love?" before going back at it.

Vector pulled away for a second too. "I don't think so."

"Wanna do this?"

"...yeah, but don't you think we should go someplace a little more private?"

"It's 3am, don't ruin this."

"Oh okay." Vector said and continued to make out with her.

"Fine. I'll feel more capable if we go back to your place anyway."

"Oh okay. Let's go then." Vector said.

-15 MINUTES LATER-

They were lying on top of each other on his couch," I think you're shark is watching us."

Vector looked down at the shark. "Go away you stupid shark! Can't you see we want to be alone?" He said as the shark swam away. Vector turned back to Danielle. "Better?"

"Yeah," She said, smiling," I think you're shark wants to eat me though."

"He wants to eat everyone, don't take it personal."

"Even you?" She asked, laughing.

"Well no, but he is my shark after all."

Danielle's eyes widened," What about our baby?"

Vector's eyes widened too. "I don't know, maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Do what...?" She asked, horrified.

"Um... What we were about to do... you know..."

"Yeah, I understand. I was just asking what if your shark wants to...eat...our...baby..."

"Oh, I don't know! Well I could always get rid of him if you want me to."

"You don't have to do that. He's your strange, weird, exotic pet. He obviously means something to you. I'm just worried..."

"Well he is trapped down there. It's not like he can get to our baby anyway."

"He got to Gru."

"True... ... Maybe I should get rid of him then."

"No. He means a lot to you and you mean a lot to me."

"Oh okay, what are we going to do about our baby then?"

"Protect it with everything we've got." Danielle said, bringing out a ray gun.


	20. Tasers

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

"Um, what is that thing?"

"My Taser ray. I still haven't had Lucy do anything cool to it. Hers is a tube of lipstick, I want a blow dryer or a highlighter, but for now I'm stuck with this. Want me to show you?!"

"Yeah sure." Vector said as he realized something. "Wait minute... who are you going to use that on!?"

"You." She shrugged and aimed it towards him.

"Oh no!" Vector said as he got up and ran off as Danielle hit him with it and Vector began to twitch it pain.

"Oh crap. I didn't think that through. Well, at least we know it works." She said going over to Vector and held him close to her, trying to comfort him from the pain and stroked his back. Her hair frizzed up BADLY and went straight up and everywhere.

"Okay, Ow! That hurt!" Vector said.

"I'm sorry." She said in a fake baby voice," Will it be better if I get into just my bra?"

Vector smiled "Maybe."

Danielle took off all her business jacket, sweater, and under shirt and looked at him, blushing," Better?"

Vector smiled and blushed" Yes." he said._ 'Wow, she's so beautiful.' _He thought.

"Stop looking at my boobs, Wervy McPervy Pants. They're too big."

"What? I'm not looking at you're boobs." Vector lied.

"I know I liked you, but I honestly in a billion years never thought, I'd actually end up with you."

"Yeah, same here."

"I like it." She said, smiling.

Vector smiled. "I like it too."

"I love you." She said, looking him straight in the eyes.


	21. 1993

**Co-**written** by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

-1993(Pre-K)-

Dani Evans was playing on the monkey bars at Winchester Elementary School with a girl, she didn't know that well at the time, named Lucia Wilde. Dani was a little tiny Hispanic girl with beautiful violet eyes and black wavy hair with a purple headband through it. She was wearing a purple flower tank top dress with purple flats. She clutched her monkey doll, Banana, in her arms as she hung from a bar. Lucia was sitting on top of the monkey bars. Her auburn hair went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue jacket and jean shorts, she also wore white sneakers. Victor Perkins was standing under a tree not too far from the monkey bars. He was wearing an orange and white t-shirt and blue shorts. He was leaning against the tree, watching Dani and Lucia. Dani fell, clutching onto her doll tightly almost to protect it.

"Oh my gosh! Dani, are you okay? "Lucia asked and jumped down from the monkey bars and landed next to her.

"I think so."

"Oh good." Lucia said and helped her up.

Dani smiled at her and skipped off passing Victor. When Dani was passing him, Victor pushed her right into a pit of mud then laughed. Dani gasped as she fell and turned around, covered in mud, to look at Victor as tears welled up in her eyes. Victor laughed again and walked away.

Lucia saw what happened and ran over and helped Dani up. "Dani! Are you okay?"

Dani hugged her and started crying as Lucia hugged back and put some more mud on her head. "Look, now you're a mud pie."

"Lucia... now my mom's gonna yell at me..." She complained.

"Oh... Here come with me to my house. I'll help you get cleaned up." Lucia said.

"Ok." She said, grabbing her hand.

Lucia walked with her to her house and Dani walked with her until they got to her house. Lucia led her upstairs to the bathroom and got out some stuff to clean her up with. Dani sat patiently.

Lucy grabbed a can. "Okay this should get the mud out of her hair." She said and sprayed it in Dani's hair.

Dani continued to just sit there as her hair began to fall out. Lucia's eyes widen and looked at the can and saw it said 'Hair remover'. "Oh no." She said.

Dani didn't notice," What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Lucy lied.

"What?! LUCIA?! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"Well..." Lucia said, awkwardly and handed her the can.

"OH MY GOD! HAIR REMOVER! ! I'M GONNA BE BALD! ! ! ! ! ! !" Dani screamed, touching her bald head and started crying.

"Oh my gosh! Dani, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!"

Dani kept crying as Lucia hugged her. "Dani I'm so sorry, it's okay. Don't cry.

"I'm so ugly." She said, continuing to cry.

"No, Dani, No you're not."

"Really?"

"Really, you're beautiful. "

Dani hugged her, tightly.


	22. 1996

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Despicable Me or Barbie.**

-1996-

Dani was now 6. She was wearing a purple wig that brought out her violet eyes. She was wearing a purple Barbie shirt with white capris and mini purple converse. Everyone was supposed to be taking a nap, but Victor was awake lying on his mat. He was wearing an orange shirt with a cat on it and blue jeans. He looked over at Dani and got an idea. He went over and pulled her wig off. Dani felt a breeze against her tiny head and instantly woke up, gasping as Victor laughed and ran off with her wig. Dani ran after him frantically trying to get it back and ended up tripping over everyone causing everyone to wake up and started laughing. Dani stood there, feeling scared, embarrassed, and unconfident as she started crying. Vector looked back and felt bad but ran out the door anyway as Dani sank to her knees and pulled them in.

Lucia ran over to her and hugged her. "It's okay Dani. It's okay."


	23. 1997

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

-1997-

Dani was now 7 and was wearing her blue wig. She wore a scrunched up purple shirt with a jean skirt and purple flats. They were all taking a nap again. Vector was wearing an orange vest and a brown t-shirt under it. He was also wearing brown corduroy pants and brown dress shoes. He ran over and pulled Dani's wig off while Dani remained asleep. Vector drawled on her head with his glow in the dark marker as Dani squirmed. Victor smiled and walked away.

Dani noticed Lucia and some other kids snickering. "What?" She asked Lucia, confused.

"You might want to look in a mirror." Lucia said.

Dani ran over to the mirror at the other side of the room," VICTOR!"

Victor laughed. "Wait that's not even the best part!" He said as he turned off the lights.

Dani gasped before stomping her foot angrily and ran after him as Victor laughed and ran away.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed before stopping and sat there amazed,_' Do I...? What!? No, of course I hate him... He...He's mean to me...'_

Victor kept running as Danielle stood there mad as she tried to get it off.

Victor stopped running_. 'Wow, that was close ... no one can know I like her... She's so beautiful and smart I can't help it.'_ He thought.


	24. 1998

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

-1998-

Dani was now 8 and had army-like hair because she stopped wearing wigs. She had a purple flower in her hair with a purple t-shirt, jean skirt, and purple flats. Brett was hovering over Victor.

Victor looked up at him, he was wearing an orange t-shirt and black jeans. He was also wearing white sneakers. "What do you want, Brett?"

"I know your secret."

"What secret?" Victor asked confused and kind of nervous.

"About the Evans chick."

"What!? How did you find out about that!?"

Brett pulled out a piece of notebook paper with Danielle's name written all over it with hearts drawn around it," I found this in your journal"

"Hey, give that back!" Victor yelled and reached out to grab it.

"Eh eh eh... I wanna make a deal with you first." He said, pulling it out of his reach.

"What kind of deal?"

Brett thought for a minute," Well, I could show everyone in the school, including Dani this...or... you can just... Go beat her up."

Victor's eyes widen. "What!?"

"If you go beat her up then I won't tell anyone."

"But... but... I can't..."

"Can't do what, loser?"

"I can't ...Just beat her up."

"Well, I could always tell the entire school if you want me to."

"No don't! ... okay I'll do it."

"Good." He said, leaving.

Victor walked over to Dani and pushed her down before Dani got up and looked at him, confused. Victor didn't say anything and kicked her in the shin. She clutched it as she fell to the ground crying and looked up at him in terror as Victor just kicked her again. Dani started crying even harder. Victor tackled her and started to hit and punch her.

Dani kept crying just harder and harder as she pleaded, "Please stop! Stop! Please!"

Victor just ignored her.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, continuing to cry.

Victor frowned and looked away.

"Why?"

"I just do okay!?" Vector said and started to hit and punch her again.

Dani continued to cry.

Lucia ran over and kicked Victor in the side. Victor felt off of Dani and held his side in pain. Lucia hugged Dani close to her. "Dani! Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?'

"I don't know... take me to the nurse."

"Oh okay." Lucia said as she helped her up and walked her to the nurse.

As she left, Dani glared back at Victor while Victor just frowned, got up, and walked away.


	25. 1999

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Despicable Me.**

-1999-

Dani was now 9. Her hair was a little bit darker, but in was still in that same army style. She was wearing a big black jacket, a purple skirt, white tights, and UGG boots. She was in the lunchroom, about to sit down. Victor was wearing an orange coat, white jeans, and black sneakers. He walked over to Dani and pushed her down before she was able to sit. Dani's food went all over her as she fell," Hey!"

"Oops I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Victor said with a laughed as he dumped his milk on her head "Or there."

Dani gasped as her hair got drenched with milk while Victor just laughed at her. Dani got up, furious, and tripped Victor.

Victor growled to himself then got up. "It's that the best you got?"

"Y...yeah..."She said, nervously.

Victor just laughed "Wow, you're pathetic, no wonder why nobody likes you."

"W...what?" She asked, starting to cry.

"Yeah, you're ugly, everyone hates you and no one will ever care about you!"

Dani started to cry as she ran her tiny fingers over her minimal hair as Vector laughed and walked away. Dani stuck her tongue out at him as he left the lunch room.


End file.
